


Lightning Bugs

by iihappydaysii



Series: WaveydaysFICS [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, LMAO, M/M, and there's some overlap, but they're all right next to each other, it's more dan having sex with a woman, while phil is having sex with a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: Never in a million years did Dan think he'd be touching someone who wasn't Phil. That Phil would be okay with it. That Phil would be right beside him having a surprising experience of his own.





	Lightning Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> This is Dan and Phil having sex with other people with the other's consent and presence. It's a positive experience for them. Just letting you know if this isn't for you.
> 
> This is for the "threesome" (i can count so well lmao) topic for waveydaysFICS. Check out @waveydnp's fic for this week--and check out out other fics in the series as well.

Dan’s not quite sure how he got here. How _they_ got here. He’ll remember tomorrow—he’ll be able to lay it out like a timeline come morning, but right now, in this moment, he has no idea how he ended up in the back of this pick-up truck. 

The air smells like jasmine and actual fireflies buzz all around in the dark. 

“Lightning bugs,” Bailey whispers. She drops a barely-there kiss onto Dan’s lips and her mouth tastes like moonshine.

Poised in his lap in denim cut offs, she removes her Johnny Cash t-shirt. She’s not wearing a bra. Her tan breasts fall nicely against her ribs. Dan’s hands ache to touch them, but nerves twitch between his fingers and he hesitates. 

Dan looks to Phil because he can't believe this is happening. He can't believe Phil agreed to this, but Phil isn't looking back. Phil has his back pressed to the hand-sewn quilts in the truck bed. A broad shouldered man lies on top of him, kissing him. It's a sight Dan never thought he’d like—Phil at the mercy of a man with work-calloused hands and scuffed-up cowboy boots. 

Yet, here he is, liking it. More than liking it. It’s energizing him in a way thats different than he’s ever felt before.

Dan sets his hands on Bailey’s curved hips, slides them up her soft stomach, to her breasts. He can't quite hold them all in his hands, but they're warm and heavy and it's been a long time since he’s had tits in his hands. He hopes he remembers how to make a woman feel good, how to make anyone who isn't Phil feel good.

 

* * *

 

Phil is taller than Jake, than this man on top of him, though Phil is narrower and thinner. Phil should be used to it. Dan’s not a small man, after all—Dan is taller than him, broader too—so Phil is startled by how different this feels. Not bad. _At all_. Just different.

Jake’s stubble scratches Phil’s cheeks as they kiss. He smells like pine needles, like rich soil. He has a hand up Phil’s shirt, fingernails raking, leaving a trail of warm tingles wherever they move. Phil kisses him back—kisses him first. Jake opens Phil’s mouth with a steady tongue and Phil tastes whiskey and that pack of cinnamon gum from the glove box.

When Jake’s wet mouth travels to Phil’s neck, Phil lets out a breathy moan and looks over at Dan. Dan is beautiful—covered in Tennessee moonlight—his lips drawn around Bailey’s rosy nipple, her head titled back, wind catching through her dark hair. 

Maybe Phil should be jealous right now. He waits for the feeling to come, but it doesn't. Instead he feels unusually buzzed and it's probably only partially the moonshine. Mostly, he feels happy that Dan’s happy, that he is, that they're not so easily broken. 

 

* * *

 

Dan’s kissing another man’s wife, and it’s made only a little stranger by the fact that he's another man’s husband. As his knuckles travel the curve of her spine, it comes back to him just how they’d met this morning. 

 

_“Isn't this place known for its breakfast?” Dan’s stomach growled. “Why’s it so busy now? It's nearly noon.”_

_Phil had wanted to come to the Loveless Cafe because he's a tourist at heart—and he’s always in search of the ultimate American pancake._

_“I don't know.” Phil shrugged._

_“Church” was the first word Dan heard Bailey say._

_Dan turned to find her stood just a few feet away beside a broad, square-jawed man._

_“Huh?” Dan mumbled._

_“Everyone gets out of church and heads up here after.” Her accent was American southern but soft, and she was smiling._

_“Is that where you came from?” Phil asked, just being friendly as he always was._

_Bailey laughed. “Yeah this is my Church-goin outfit.”_

_Bailey was wearing tiny denim cut off shorts. Gold bracelets and a long draping necklace that fell between her cleavage. That Johnny Cash t-shirt that was cut so Dan could see a bikini instead of a bra underneath and soft leather boots. Her skin was tanned, and she was beautiful. It made everything else just stop._

_Then Dan, because if he knows how to do anything it's put his foot in his mouth, let his eyes travel her body. “Well, praise the Lord,” he said without thinking._

_Phil’s eyes went wide, his whole body stiff because Bailey was stood with a man who could kick Dan’s awkward ass in a heartbeat and Dan had basically hit on the woman, who Dan would soon learn was his wife._

_But the man just laughed. “I like this kid,” he said and then introduced himself as Jake._

Now, Jake is fumbling with the button on Phil’s jeans, and his wife is grinding down against Dan’s erection and tugging Dan’s t-shirt up and over his head. 

 

* * *

 

Phil’s a little nervous for what comes next. He thinks Jake wants to fuck him, and he's never had a man inside him that wasn't Dan. 

He’d fooled around with other guys before they'd met. Tipsy handjobs in uni and blowjobs with boys that he could have loved had his heart not gone and crashed into the freight train that is Dan Howell. Dan is the first and only to have pushed inside him, and Phil is scared by how okay he is with maybe letting that go.

“You're gonna look gorgeous on my dick,” Jake whispers. 

Phil stutters, his heart racing, mouth dry.

Jake turns to Dan, speaks across the barely there space between them. “What do you think, Dan? You want to see him stretched around my cock?”

“God, yes,” Dan answers.

That's all Phil needs to abandon what’s left of his resistance, to give in to what he wants, despite the nerves, the hedged-back fear of something new.

 

* * *

 

Dan watches Phil push down his own jeans. Jake drags them completely off his legs, exposing his milky thighs to the evening air, to the white moonlight. Jake’s hand comes down and rocks against the hard bulge under Phil’s boxers. Phil moves into the touch as Bailey draws Dan’s hand down her stomach to the fly of her cut off jeans.

Bailey leans her head on his shoulder, breathes hot against his neck. “Dan.”

Dan just makes a low groan in his throat as he unbuttons her cut-offs and tugs down the zipper. Dan barely touches her black satin underwear. His head spins. It’s so fucking different. When he’d agreed to go fishing with these people earlier, this is not where he’d expected the day would end up, but he’d be an idiot to complain.

Thank God Jake had kissed Bailey the way he had in the river, had sent them a look like he wasn't upset that they’d seen, like he wanted them to _watch._ Thank God Phil had taken Dan’s hand, risked showing these two they were together. And thank God for Bailey, turning up the truck radio and whispering, “You ever danced to Hank Jr?”, against Dan’s ear.

 

_Dan can't dance, not really, so he'd mostly just stood there by the magnolia tree, arms around Bailey’s waist, her arms around his neck, her body moving closer and closer to his until he could feel her all pressed up against him._

_Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Phil standing close to Jake, leaning against the truck, their shoulders touching. Bailey put a hand on his cheek and pulled Dan’s attention back to her._

_“Our husbands seems to be getting along,” she whispered._

_Dan knew what Phil looked like when he was turned on, when he was into someone. He had that look tonight, looking at Jake—absently touching him, laughing at his jokes._

_“You could say that,” Dan whispered._

_Bailey laughed—throaty and warm. It reminded Dan of the moonshine they’d been sharing from a mason jar._

_“I think we seem to be getting along too.” Dan looked right at her, in her eyes, so dark brown they were almost black, especially in the fading sunlight._

_“You could say that,” Bailey said, their mouths barely an inch apart._

_They were breathing in each other’s air and, before Dan could really register what he was doing, could register the trouble this act had the power to cause, he was kissing Bailey. The touch fizzled through his body like firecrackers. She opened her mouth, drew him deeper into the kiss._

_When they broke apart for air, Dan’s stomach dropped. He turned to Phil—afraid of what he’d see on his face—but Phil was backed against Jake’s pick-up truck, hands gripped into Jake’s flannel, Jake kissing him and Phil kissing back._

_“Fuck,” Dan breathed._

_“Pretty hot, huh?” Bailey said._

_Dan swallowed, throat tight. She was right. It was, and Dan didn’t quite understand what that meant. “Is this? Do you do this a lot?”_

_“We’ve done it before, but not a lot. Not quite like this.”_

 

Bailey slips out of her denim shorts, leaving her in nothing but the delicate satin of her underwear. With a shaking hand, Dan touches her through the fabric. It’s warm and already so wet. Dan’s so hard in his jeans, it’s painful. He undoes his own zipper, pulls out his cock, and Bailey lets out a little gasp. 

Dan looks over at Phil again. Jake’s got his large, rough hand around Phil’s cock. Phil arches his back as Jake strokes him.

 

* * *

 

Jake’s hand is so rough. It’s nothing like Dan’s. Nothing like anyone who has ever had their hand on Phil’s cock. The extra, unusual sensation sends Phil reeling, sends his eyes squeezing shut, his lips parting. He wants more, he needs more. He doesn’t want to be alone in this. He wants to feel Jake too.

Gaining some control of his thoughts through the haze of want, Phil works the buttons of Jake’s flannel. He pushes it off the other man’s large shoulders. Jake gathers the fabric and tosses it down onto a bush, rattling some birds into the air. Phil gets his hands directly on Jake’s large, stiff biceps.

These muscles flex under Phil’s touch and his mouth goes dry. His mind is torn between the sensations under his own hands and the shivering hot desire being pulled out of him by every practiced twist of Jake’s hands on his cock. Trying to keep himself grounded, completely aware of everything happening in this strange but deeply wanted moment, Phil looks over to Dan again.

Dan’s large, familiar fingers are slipping beneath unfamiliar satin, as his familiar lips meet unfamiliar ones. Dan’s kissing a woman and, from what Phil can see, slipping fingers inside her too. They’ll have to talk about this later. They’ll share the secrets, the untold stories they’re building right now apart from each other. They give each other everything, or at least as much as any two people ever have. 

Still, this is a moment Phil’s unlikely to ever have again, so he wants to enjoy it for all its worth. Wants to remember it as much as he can. It’s admittedly a strange thing to be sharing with Dan, but in a way, it _is_ something he is sharing with him—and those are the things, the memories, Phil holds onto. 

Those warm, rough hands leave his cock and push up his black t-shirt. Phil sits up just enough to let Jake pull the shirt off his head and toss it in the bush with the flannel shirt. Phil is completely naked now, his bare body laid between denim and boots and soft, cotton quilts.

“You’re beautiful,” Jake whispers in that deep, gruff accent. “I hope he tells you that enough.” His words come out slow, like cool molasses. 

“He does,” Phil says because it’s true. Dan tells him with words and with his body and in a million ways in the quiet languages the two of them speak to one another. 

Phil’s hands fumble with Jake’s belt buckle, and when it becomes clear that Phil’s not having any luck, Jake chuckles and takes over. He’s quick to undo the buckle and the buttons of his fly and pull out his dick. It’s thick and hard, uncut. Phil’s done this enough times to know what comes next—and suddenly, he’s not breathing anymore and it’s the absolute best kind of oxygen deprivation. 

Phil thinks about Dan, and he wonders how it’s going to feel for him to watch Phil be fucked by another man.

 

* * *

 

Dan’s fingers are deep inside Bailey. It’s warm, wet and tight. It’s different than fingering Phil and he hasn’t felt anything like this in so long. It’s a bit mesmerizing to feel it after so many years. He likes the sweet scent of the shampoo in her hair, the feeling of her clit under his thumb, the soft, feminine whines she breathes in his ear each time he moves his hand in the right way.

Bailey pulls away from him. He worries he’s done something wrong, but she’s just dipping down and tucking her hair out of the way. Her lips close around the tip of Dan’s cock.

He leans his head back. “Oh, fuck.”

Bailey laughs and the vibrations ripple all the way through him, all the way to his toes and his fingertips. Dan slides his hand into her hair, guides her deeper and it feels so tight and good—the tongue, the accidental graze of teeth.

Phil is beside him, turned onto his stomach, face toward Dan. His glasses are askew as Jake sinks his own rough fingers inside Phil. Phil is muttering and whimpering in a way that’s so familiar to Dan it’s like listening to his own voice in his head.

“Makes the best sounds, doesn’t he?” Dan says through gasps of air.

“Fucking incredible,” Jake agrees as he adds another finger and Phil grips the quilts beneath him. 

He’s deep in Bailey’s throat now and she’s swallowing around him and that’s too much—so much—he feels like he’s going to come in her mouth and he probably shouldn’t. There’s so much more he wants them to do tonight.

“Bailey, slow down. Bailey.”

She backs off and looks up at him with those dark eyes. “You okay?”

“Too good. Too close,” he manages.

With a smile, she lightly kisses the tip of his cock. “I’m not ready for this to be over.”

Dan tucks the hair back behind her ear. “Me either,” he whispered. 

She crawls back up to him and they kiss again. Deep and soft and Dan just lets himself get swept away in it. She keeps biting at his lower lip, edging it just on the right side of pain. Dan forgot how differently people can kiss and how it can still be good when it isn’t Phil. Even when it isn’t perfect, even when it isn’t what he wants for the rest of his life. 

“I want…” Dan manages between kisses. “I want…”

“What do you want?” she asks.

“My tongue inside you…want to eat you out.”

She smirks against his lips and then pushes him down on the quilt. When he looks to his left, Phil is close by him, looking right back at him. He takes a moment to close some of that space, to bring his lips back to earth, back to Phil, back home.

 

* * *

 

Phil is so happy to be kissing Dan again. The movements are a comforting and familiar resting place amidst all of the new. Jake keeps sinking fingers inside him, rubbing a thumb around his rim. When Phil pulls away, he sees Bailey and Jake kissing too. Do they feel a similar warmth when they kiss each other? A similar feeling of safety and comfort? Phil hoped so.

There isn’t much thought to it, just a gentle drifting back to Jake as Dan drifts back to Bailey. 

Jake is kissing Phil again, and it brings back memories of the first time that evening that Jake had touched his lips. Jake had smoked barbecue and brought out homemade jars of sauce. Phil had gotten some on his lips and Jake wiped the drip away with one of his calloused thumbs. He’d kept his eyes on Phil as he had licked the sauce off his finger. The sight sent a thrill through him and he had turned to Dan for support just to find him sat close to Bailey, grinning, caught up in a fit of laughter.

Phil had known at that moment where this was headed.  This would have been the perfect time to call a car back to their hotel, but he didn’t. He decided to just let things fall where they may.

This is where they had fallen—the back of a red pick-up. Hands that don’t belong to Dan all over his body, a cock that doesn’t belong to Dan sliding down between his lips. Dan just to his side, his lips on a woman, a tongue dipping inside her as she covers the sides of Dan’s face with her thighs. Phil can only really imagine exactly what Dan is doing beyond the soft, wet sounds he can hear and Bailey’s quiet, insistent whimpers for more.

 

* * *

 

The taste of her is strong. She’s sweet, but in a way that’s real and human. Bailey’s riding his face and there are moments where she loses her balance a little, her hand splayed above her on the truck window, and he can’t breathe. But she moves again soon enough, writhing on Dan’s tongue as he licks her clit, sucks on it gently, before dipping down to her opening and licking inside. 

This is good and foreign and Dan wants to keep doing it, but he also wants to be inside her, feel her walls squeezing tight around his cock.

The sight beside him is wonderful too. Phil’s muffled little noises as he sucks Jake’s cock. It’s easy for Dan to imagine exactly what Jake’s feeling right now. He’s had his own dick in that perfect mouth more times than he could possibly count. The thought makes Dan even harder than he already is, if that’s even possible. He reaches down and wraps a hand around his cock and strokes it as he continues to lick and kiss and suck between Bailey’s legs.

“I want,” she breathes out, riding his mouth.

He tries to respond but the sound is muffled by her body, so she sits up a little.

“What do you want?” Dan whispers.

“I want you inside me,” she says quietly. “Want you to fuck me, Dan.”

His first instinct is just to push her down and onto his cock, bury himself inside her, but he quickly gains control of his thoughts. “C-condom,” he manages.

“Here, man.” Jake reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a roughed-up leather wallet. He hands Dan a condom and their fingers brush. 

It’s fucking remarkable that Dan is being a handed a condom by a man so Dan can fuck that man’s wife. _Like,_ w _hat the hell even is that?_

“Kiss me,” Jake says to Dan. “I want to see if you taste like her.”

Bailey slides away from Dan and out of the way and Jake is breaking away from Phil to lean over and press his lips to Phil. And _fuck_ Dan has never kissed a man who isn’t Phil. He’s surprised that it doesn’t feel all that different, despite Jake and Phil looking nothing alike. He’s surprised that he likes it as much as he does and not at all surprised that it’s not as good as Phil. When Jake pulls back, licking his bottom lip, Dan sees Phil’s hand on Bailey’s tits, tugging on her nipples.

 

* * *

 

Phil has kissed a woman before, in high school and a few times in college, but he’s never touched naked breasts. Before Dan, Phil’s sexual experience was admittedly limited, and this is one of those ways in which it had suffered. So, Phil is letting himself have this moment. Even if he isn’t particularly interested in taking it much farther—he’ll leave that to Dan—Phil likes the weight of her tits in his hand, the smooth curve of her stomach. Curiosity has him dragging a finger over her clit. She smiles at him, but then Jake finds his way back to Phil and lies down on top of him again.

Their bare cocks are touching, and Phil takes the opportunity to wrap his hand around them both and start to jack them off together. It’s sweaty, incredible, delicious friction.

“Damn,” Jake says. “You got perfect hands.” Jake kisses Phil again—working his lips and then trailing his way down Phil’s taut throat.

Jake sits back, still mostly dressed. Black t-shirt, jeans pulled up except for where they are open to let out his cock. He hasn’t even taken off his boots. He tears open a condom wrapper with his teeth and hands the condom to Phil.

“Put it on me.”

With slightly shaking hands, Phil sits up and does as he’s asked. 

Jake is sat down facing Phil, legs stretched around Phil. With a grin, Jake pats his lap. “Come sit down, darlin’” he says in that thick, sticky accent.

Throat tight, Phil adjusts himself so he’s right over Jake’s cock. He’s right on the edge of panic, despite how much he wants this.

Jake kisses Phil’s neck. “You sure about this?”

“I’m…”

“We don’t gotta, but I promise I’ll make it so good for you.”

Phil doesn’t reply, he just grips his hands on Jake’s shoulders, squeezes his eyes shut and starts to sink down on Jake’s large cock.

 

* * *

 

 

Dan’s holding himself up over Bailey and sucking a bruise onto her neck. He wants her to have physical evidence tomorrow that they were here—just like this—feeling this good. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Phil stretching around Jake’s dick, taking him in an inch at time as he lets out tiny broken gasps. His arms are wrapped around Jake’s neck and he’s clinging on tight. Dan pauses just to watch Jake bottom out inside Phil.

Jake hisses. “He always this tight?”

Dan settles back on his legs and nods. “Yeah, don’t worry though. He can take it.”

With a crooked grin, Jake puts his hands on Phil’s cheeks and kisses him. Dan is still not sure he’ll ever get use to that sight, but he still doesn’t hate it either. 

Dan turns his attention back to Bailey, getting swept up in her, as he lets Jake and Phil get lost in their own world as well. 

“How did we get here?” Dan whispers in Bailey’s ear.

“Fate,” she says simply in that lovely accent of hers. It’s a sound that makes everything feel a little more possible, a little removed from everyday reality.

He presses his lips against hers. “You sound like my husband.”

“Then, I guess you married a smart man.” She lies back against the quilts, her long hair fanning around her, her bottom lip is dropped open slightly and she blinks slowly, fluttering her long lashes.

Dan slides his hand down her bare arm to her hand, and locks their fingers together. “You want this? Me?”

Bailey lifts her hips, eyes on his. “You’ve got no idea.”

Dan lines himself up, gently stroking her clit a few more times. She draws in a deep breath and blows it back out as Dan sinks inside her. It’s so soft and warm and easy…he’d forgotten just how easy it was to push inside a woman.

She wraps her legs around his and pulls him in even closer. Her hands skirt over his his face and through his hair. 

“Dan, oh God, Dan. You feel so good,” she says.

He dips down and kisses her, long and deep, brushing his tongue over hers. “Bailey…”

“Move. Fuck me.”

Dan growls low in his throat. There’s nothing to do at this point, but give into the slow build that’s been happening all day. To thrust into tight warmth, to kiss her and touch her, to feel every delicious hot slide.

He brings her hands up over her head, holds them to the truck bed as he kisses her and moves their bodies together. It feels like coming apart and being all tangled up with someone you’re getting to know all out of order. It’s backwards and it’s beautiful and so is Bailey. God he wants her and it would scare him more if he didn’t have her like this, open, around him, giving it up for him.

They’re chasing this thing together, quicker and quicker and quicker. And Phil, who’s muttering Jake’s name over and over, is running the same race they are.

 

* * *

 

Phil can’t stop saying Jake’s name. He’s _so_ full. And the stretch is almost painful it’s so damn good.

He’s sweaty and a little tired, all strung out. He feels like he can’t take it anymore, but he’s not quite ready to let it all go. Dan’s fucking Bailey beside them and every glimpse he gets of the two send him closer to the edge. 

Jake’s rough hand jacks Phil’s cock.

It feels incredible, but because he doesn’t know how to hit that exact spot inside Phil every time it’s taking longer than it usually does when Dan fucks him.

“Bounce on my cock,” Jake says.

“T-tired.”

Jake’s hand slides down and squeezes Phil’s balls. “I can feel it. You’re so close, darlin. Just give me a little more and then you can rest.”

Phil manages a small nod, draws in a deep breath and then lifts himself up and slams himself back down on Jake’s cock. Jake helps guide him back up and he does it again and again and again. Jake’s hitting that spot now in a completely different way than Dan does it, but he’s hitting it and pleasure is building and burning, up and up and up, as Phil claws at Jake’s back and Jake tugs Phil cock. It’s too much all at once and Phil is letting out a strangled cry as he comes all over Jake’s hand and his shirt.

Jake hasn’t come yet, but he slows Phil’s movements and whispers, “Can I come on you?”

Phil swallows, nodding, still spinning from his orgasm.

 

* * *

 

Phil just came. Dan would know that sound anywhere. Phil just came on another man’s cock, came with another man’s name on his tongue. Somehow, inexplicably, the sound brought Dan even closer to his own release. 

Bailey lets out high-pitched whines, mixed with whimpers for ‘more’ and ‘deeper’ and ‘just like that.’

“Gonna come,” she mutters. “Dan, Dan. Please.”

He rubs his thumb on her clit and she lets out a gasping, broken shout as she clamps down around him. He grabs her hips and thrusts harder, faster, bringing her through it, letting the pleasure break loose in him as well, coming in the condom deep inside her. 

Drained, he pulls out and rolls off Bailey, just in time to see Jake coming all over Phil’s chest and up onto his chin.

_Holy fuck._

Phil looks over at Dan, and Dan looks back at him. They both give each other tiny smiles. It’s a simple gesture—that Dan and Phil psychic connection—to tell the other person that this doesn’t change anything, not in a bad way at least, they’re still fine. They’re still them. Dan and Phil. Unbreakable. 

As they all catch their breaths, the fireflies are fluttering, flickering on and off all around them, over them. 

Jake reaches up and catches one in his hand, then lets it go. “We just gave those lightning bugs a damn good show.”


End file.
